1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to photovoltaic devices and methods for fabrication, and more particularly to systems, devices and fabrication methods that improve efficiency for devices fabricated with inexpensive deposition tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the push for more efficient and cheaper solar energy, higher throughput and lower expense tools are needed for producing solar panels. Conventional solar panel production typically relies of plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition tools that require ultra high vacuum and low deposition rates (e.g., 1 angstrom/sec) in order to achieve sufficient quality. Such processes are marked by low plasma power (to reduce cost and protect the device being fabricated) and low gas pressure. These processes result in low productivity and stand in the way of the impetus to further solar power as a long term energy solution.